Lemuria: The Lost Empire
by Sammi Somara
Summary: Yup. It's a spoof of Atlantis: The Lost Empire, with the GS characters! Chapter 4 up!
1. The Really Stupid Prologue with the Stup...

Lemuria: The Lost Empire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any stuuf that is owned by anybody else. Basically, I do not own any thing except my imagination. Thank you.  
  
Why should the other authors have all the fun? Yup. This is a spoof of Atlantis: The Lost Empire.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sammi: All right peoples, the movie will soon be filmed. I will post the cast and crew list up right now!  
  
The Cast and Crew List:  
  
Milo J. Thatch-Ivan  
  
The Mean Old Fat Dude From The Museum That I Forgot The Name Of-Garet  
  
Preston Whitmore-Captain of the Tolbi-Bound Ship  
  
Helga Sinclair-Menardi  
  
Commander Rourke-Iodem  
  
Vinny-Picard  
  
Mole-Agatio  
  
Mr. Sweet-Navampa (the Colosso warrior, 'member?)  
  
Cookie-Kraden  
  
Audrey-Jenna  
  
Mrs. Packard-A Random Old Lady From Tolbi (for short AROLFT)  
  
Kida-Mia  
  
Atlantean King-Babi  
  
Random Atlantean Person-Alex  
  
Atlantean Kid #1-Justin  
  
Atlantean Kid #2-Sheba  
  
Atlantean Fisherman-Isaac  
  
Director and Narrarator-Sammi   
  
Costume Designer-Felix  
  
Script Writer-Dora  
  
Camera Man-Saturos  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Garet: I'm the mean old fat dude from the museum!? That's mean!  
  
Sammi: So? Come on, let's start filming!  
  
  
PROLOGUE:LEMURIA BEING DESTROYED  
  
(a tsunami is seen in the distance, some guys in spaceship thingies trying to get away)  
  
Person #1: You Weirdo! Now you have messed up everyone's future! Or something like that...  
  
Person #2 (in monotone voice): Ahhhh. We must warn Lemuria. Ahhh.  
  
Person #3: Too late!   
  
Person #1: Shut up.  
  
(meanwhile, in Atlanti-ummm, I mean, Lemuria...)  
  
Town Crier Dude: (sees tsunami coming) Everybody panic! Everybody panic!  
  
Young Kida: (drops teddy bear then runs to get it)  
  
Her Mom: Kida, leave it! We don't have time! (gets possessed by crystal thingiemabob)  
  
Young Kida: Ooh, pretty crystal....ummm, I mean Mommy! I want my Mommy!  
  
Babi: (covers Kida's eyes) Close your eyes, you stupid kid! Look away, I tell you, look away!  
  
(part of Lemuria is engulfed by barrier)  
  
(people outside the barrier are screaming and banging on it)  
  
Dude #1: Ahhhhh! We will die! Ahhh!  
  
Dude #2: Hey, you stupid barrier, open up! I want in!  
  
(Lemuria goes underwater)  
  
Sammi: ...So four score and seven years ago in a single night, Lemuria disappeared beneath the sea!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(after filming that day)  
  
Sammi: Good work, peoples! We're doing well!  
  
Garet: Except for the part with Babi in it...Who would name their child 'you stupid kid'?  
  
Babi: Why don't you just try and figure that out yourself?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did ya like it? As always, plz review! 


	2. The First Part of the Story That Isn't t...

Lemuria: The Lost Empire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is copyrighted. I don't want to take forever typing the silly disclaimer. Why do we even have to do disclaimers? People already know that the video games belong to the video game people and movies belong to the movie people. Oh well....  
  
Sammi: Okay, peoples. Someone reviewed, and said that this sounded waaay too much like one of Griffinkhan's stories. You know what that means! I want this fic more original, more funny, and more insane right now!  
  
Ivan: You heard the lady! Dora, Sammi wants it more original, more funny, and more insane, pronto!  
  
Dora: I'm on it!  
  
Sammi: And now it's time to film the first part of the movie that isn't the prologue AKA Chapter One!  
  
Ivan: That name is too long.  
  
Sammi: Oh, really? Then what do you suggest we do, Mr. Genius?  
  
Ivan: Why don't we just call it Chapter One?  
  
Sammi: That's brilliant! I'm so glad I thought of it!  
  
Ivan: Whatever...  
  
Chapter One!  
  
(down in the basement of the museum)  
  
Sammi's Voice, Coming From No Where: Tolbi, Angara, 1914...  
  
Ivan: Hi, peoples! Now I'm sure you've heard of the Legend of Zelda...Oops! Wrong script...The legend of Lemuria, a place somewhere over the rainbow that, according to our friend Lunpa here, just samk beneath the sea for no reason whatsoever. I'[m sure you're saying, 'Why Lemuria?' It's just a myth. Pure fanfiction. Well, that is where you'd be wrong. A million billion years before the eruption of Mt. Aleph, the Lemurians had already discovered cellphones and pizza, even video games! 'Insane!' you say, but no, I'm not. I'm telling the truth, I tell ya, the TRUTH!!! Angara and Gondowan and Hesperia all agreed that Lemuria must have some power source, even stronger that Psynergy! Now here is a page describing a book called the Adepts Journal, that says exactly where Lemuria is! It is rumored to be on the coast of Hesperia, but after looking at the runes that I found near Mt. Aleph, it's really near Imil! We should find the power source and bring it back!  
  
(phone rings)  
  
Ivan: Will you excuse me for a second? (picks up phone) Cartography and linguistics, Ivan Thatch speaking  
  
(gibberish heard on the other end of the line)  
  
Ivan: Right.....Excuse me gentlemen...(light turns on, revealing that the 'gentlemen' are really a skeleton and a few tiki masks) (turns up heater) There, you idiot! Are ya happy now!? Good. BYE! (hangs up) Now as you can see by this map-map that I've drawn, I hav eplottede a route to find the book! Isn't that cool!?  
(bird comes out of clock yelling 'coocoo! coocoo!')  
Ivan: That's it! Showtime! Well, I'm finally getting out of the 'dungeon'...Who wrote this darn script!? I'm goin' ad-lib, whether the stupid producers like it or not!   
(goes to cabinet with hat in it)  
  
(flashback: Ivan as a kid is sitting on his grandpa's lap. His grandpa takes his hat and puts it on Ivan's head. Ivan smiles. Then the hat falls down, covering his whole face except his mouth and he gets this confused look)  
  
Ivan: (puts on hat) (smiles) (hat falls down, covering his whole face. He then walks around dizzily trying to get hat off)  
  
(letter falls from the sky onto Ivan's head)  
  
Ivan: Ow! (reads letter) Dear Mr. Thatch, this is to inform you that your meeting has been moved from 4:30 to 3:30.  
  
(he looks at clock. It is 4:00)  
  
Ivan: Crap! (another letter falls on his head) Double crap! (reads it) Dear Mr. Thatch, since you didn't show up, we're rejecting your proposal. Have a nice weekend, MR. GARET'S OFFICE!? THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! (starts destroying everything in sight with Spark Plasma)  
  
Sammi: CUT! Okay, action!  
  
Ivan: THAY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! (runs out door)  
  
(in a big building) (Yes, I'm very descriptive, aren't I?)  
  
Important Dude #1: I swear, that idiot Ivan gets insaner every year!  
  
Important Dude#2: If I ever hear the word 'Lemuria' again, I'll step in front of a rampaging Killer Ape!  
  
Important Dude #3: Ha ha! I'll push you!  
  
Important Dude #2: T.T That's nice.  
  
(Ivan comes running towards them)  
  
Ivan: Mr. Garet! Wait!  
  
Important Dude #1: Oh my gosh! There he is!  
  
Garet: How did you find us?  
  
(everybody rushes through numerous doors, locking them before Garet can get through. Garet hides behind plant)  
  
Ivan: Sir, I-  
  
Garet: *gasp* (opens umbrella, stunning Ivna, then runs out the door. Soon Ivan starts running after him)  
  
outside  
  
(Garet is trying to make his escape in a car) (Ivan runs up to him)  
  
Ivan: (stuffs maps in Garet's face) Mr. Garet, if you could hold these...  
  
Garet: (shoves the maps back at Ivan) We fund things based on TRUTH, not DARES!  
  
Guy from Backstage: Ummm, Garet? I don't think you got your lines right....  
  
Garet: SHUT UP! Now, as I was saying...You've got a lot of potential, Ivan, don't throw it all away chasing unicorns....  
  
(car drives away) (Ivan runs after it and jumps onto the windshield)  
  
Ivan: Sir-I really hoped it wouldn't come to this, but WHERE'S MY COFFEE!? GIVE ME BACK MY COFFEE!!!  
  
Sammi: CUT!!!!!!! Ivan, what the heck was that!?  
  
Ivan: I was ad-libbing!  
  
Sammi: Well, when you ad-lib, it still gots to make sense. Okay, and Action! (boy, that sounded lame-o)  
  
Ivan: That's it! This is...(takes out a piece of paper and slams it on the windshield)...a letter of quitting! If you refuse to help me find those unicorns, *under his breath* again, who wrote this idiotic script...? *back to normal voice....in fact, screaming voice* I'LL RESIGN!( falls off car and gets flung behind it)  
  
(car screeches to a halt and backtrack)  
  
Ivan (looking quite pathetic): I mean it, sir! If you refuse to fund my-  
  
Garet: You'll what? Flush the career edown the toilet, just like your pathetic idiot of a grandfather!? Besides, we need you here!  
  
Ivan: You do?  
  
Garet: Of course! We depend on you. What with summer coming, that stupid A/C's gonna need a lot of attention.  
  
Ivan: Stupid A/C!?  
  
Garet: Ya wanna go on an expedition? (throws coin at Ivan) Here! take a wagon to the Karagol! Jump in! Maybe the cold water--and man-eating jellyfish thingies--will CLEAR YOUR HEAD! (drives away)  
  
Sammi: And now for the part that wasn't in the original movie that this was based off of!  
  
(girl walks by muttering something about 'stupid non-believers')  
  
Ivan: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Girl (angrily): I'll tell you what I mean! All the stupid people in the city are taunting me, going, 'Lemuria don't exist! Lemuria don't exist'!  
  
Ivan: Lemuria does TOO exist!  
  
Girl: Of course it does! That's what I'm trying to prove! But no one will believe me! They only laugh! (gets mad and starts to walk away) Wait! Did you say...you DID think Lemuria exists!?  
  
Ivan: Yes...  
  
Girl: COOL! Someone actually AGREES with me! (walks away happily)  
  
Ivan: Okay...that was weird...(starts to walk home)  
  
The next scene: Ivan's house  
  
(the lights are off and there is lightning and thunder outside...it sounds like the perfct setting for a murder-mystery movie, but it's NOT! This is an Atlantis parordy thingiemabob movie!)  
  
Ivan: (walks in the door) (tries to turn on light, but there is a mondo power outage!) Kelsey? I'm home...here, kitty, kitty, kitty.....  
  
(lightning flashes, illuminating the room enough to reveal a dark silhouette, signifying someone's there...ooohhh....creepy...)  
  
Ivan: Who are you? How...How did you get here?  
  
Menardi: I came down the chimney, ho, ho, ho. My name is Menardi Sinclair. My employer has an intriguing proposition for you...  
  
Ivan: Ah, so you're selling something. I got two words for you. Not...interested. But, just for laugs, who is your employer?  
  
Sammi: Okay, that's good! We'll stop today's filming here!  
  
(after filming)  
  
Dora: So how did you like it, Miss Sammi?  
  
Sammi: Great! Now THIS is what I call more original, more funny, and more insane!  
  
Dora: ^_^  
  
Sammi: By the way, don't you think it's weird?  
  
Dora: What?  
  
Picard: Yeah, what?  
  
Sammi: Lemuria. It seems to be the Golden Sun World's Atlantis, literally. I mean, first it goes underwater during the Great Flood, and not only that, the people live a long time, just like Atlantis, and everybody in Lemuria has blue hair, and everyone in Atlantis had white hair!  
  
Picard: Gosh, even I didn't know how Atlantis-like Lemuria is, and that's where I come from, so that's pretty amazing!  
  
Sammi: Ah, the wonders of the world....  
  
Picard: The PYRAMIDS!  
  
(suddenly they are teleproted to a jungle)  
  
Picard: How did that happen?  
  
Sammi: I did it so I could do what I did during school today! It's quite insane.  
  
Picard: What is this place?  
  
Sammi: Oooh, I know! I know!  
  
Picard (monotonously): Can't anyone tell me where this is or what this is? Sammi!  
  
Sammi: It's the SAHARA RAINFOREST! Okay, I don't know why I like saying it, I just do...  
  
(they get teleported back)  
  
Ivan: I'm so happy...  
  
Picard: Why?  
  
Ivan: I'm the MAIN CHARACTER! What's there not to be happy about?  
  
Picard: Heck, I don't know. Ask Sammi.  
  
Ivan: It's a rhetorical question, Picard.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did ya like it? I will get more up soon! YAY! As always, plz review! 


	3. The Next Part That Isn't The Prologue AK...

Lemuria: The Lost Empire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or Atlantis: The Lost Empire!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ivan: There is something I don't get.  
  
Sammi: What?   
  
Ivan: What was the part that wasn't in the original movie have to do with anything?  
  
Sammi: It's a pathetic attempt to get me into the storyline. Now anyways, let's start filming!  
  
(a car drives up to a creepy-looking mansion. Ivan and Menardi get out and go into the creepy loking mansion)  
  
Ivan: *looking around in awe at the stuff in the mansion*  
  
Menardi: This way. And don't drip on the expensive carpet-looking thingiemabob.  
  
(they get into an elevator)  
  
Menardi: You will address him as 'Captain Whitmore' or 'Sir', always stand unless asked to be seated, keep your sentences short and to the point. Is that clear?  
  
Ivan: *gulp* *nods head*  
  
(elevator stops. Ivan nervously walks out)  
  
Menardi: And RELAX. He doesn't bite-often. *disappears*  
  
Ivan: *walks to the center of the room. Sees a picture of the Captiain of the Tolbi bound Ship (who will be furthermore known as COTTBS) and his grandfather* Grandpa?  
  
COTTBS: Finest scientist dude person I ever met. We stayed close friends until he bit the dust.  
  
Ivan: Mister Whitmore, should I be wondering why I'm here?  
  
COTTBS: Look at that table there.   
  
Ivan: *looks at the table and sees a book wrapped in paper* *unwraps it*  
  
COTTBS: Your granpa said that if he died, I should give it to you when you were old enough, whatever that means...  
  
Ivan: It's the ADEPT'S JOURNAL!!!!  
  
COTTBS: What?  
  
Ivan: The ADEPT'S JOURNAL!!!! It's the KEY to finding the LOST CONTINENT of LEMURIA!  
  
COTTBS: Oh, it's useless.  
  
Ivan: Not useless, just hard. See? Coordinates, clues-it's all here!  
  
COTTBS: Looks like gibberish to me.  
  
Ivan: No, no, I spent my entire life studying this stuff, so it's not gibberish to ME.  
  
COTTBS: Ah, it's probably a phony...  
  
Ivan: My grandpa would know if this was fake! I would know!  
  
COTTBS: So what are you gonna do?  
  
Ivan: I'll get funding! The big important people-  
  
COTTBS: They'll never believe you!  
  
Ivan: I have PROOF! I will MAKE them believe!  
  
COTTBS: Like you did this morning?  
  
Ivan: YES-no....Look, Mr. Whitmore, I will find Lemuria, I mean, if I have to ride out to the ocean on a Mercury Djinn-  
  
COTTBS: Congrats, Ivan. This is EXACTLY what I wanted to hear. But forget the Djinn, son-we'll travel in STYLE! *pushes button and model of submarine appears*  
  
Ivan: Amazing...  
  
COTTBS: It's all been arranged. The whole thing down to every last detail.  
  
Ivan: But why?  
  
COTTBS: For years, your grandpa wouldn't shut up on the subject. Lemuria this, Lemuria that! Finally, I got fed up and made a deal with the old coot. I said, 'Thatch, if you ever find that Adept's Journal thingiemabob, not only will I fund you expidition, but I'll kiss you full on the mouth!' Imagine my embarrasment when he foung the stupid thing. And PRESTON WHITMORE IS A MAN WHO KEEPS HIS WORD! Ya hear that, Thatch! I'm goin' to the land of the dead with a clear conscience , by Jupiter! Your grandpa was a great man....you probably can't even imagine half of his greatness. Those stupid big important guys made people think he was insane. He died a broken man. If I could bring back one bit of proof-that'd be enough for me. Ah, Thatch.....What are we standin around for!? There's work to do!  
  
Ivan: but to do what you're proposing, you're gonna need a crew-  
  
COTTBS: Already got em. Best of the best. Picard Santorini, who specializes in blowing stuff up. Busted him out of a Madoran prison. Agatio Moliere, geology and excavations. He's an insane person who likes to dig. Jenna Ramirez, engineering, don't let her age fool you, she's learned more about engines than you and I will ever know. The best of the best. They'r eall here. They're the same team that brought the journal back.  
  
Ivan: Where was it?  
  
COTTBS: Imil!  
  
Ivan: I knew it!   
  
COTTBS: All we need now is an expert in gibberish.  
  
Ivan: I'll have to quit my job-  
  
COTTBS: It's done. You resigned this afternoon.  
  
Ivan: I did?  
  
COTTBS: Yup. Don't like to leave loose ends.  
  
Ivan: My apartment, I'll have to move out-  
  
COTTBS: Done.  
  
Ivan: My clothes?  
  
COTTBS: Packed.  
  
Ivan: My books?  
  
COTTBS: In storage.  
  
Ivan: My cat?  
  
Cat: Meow!  
  
Ivan: My gosh!  
  
COTTBS: So it's up to you. You can build on the foundation you grandpa left, or you can go back to tending the stupid A/C.  
  
Ivan: This is for real...  
  
COTTBS (sarcastically): Really? What tipped you off?  
  
Ivan: I'm your man, Mr. Whitmore! You will not regret this! I'm so excited, I just can't hold it in!  
  
(on a boat)  
  
(a very seasick Ivan is leaning over the edge of the boat)  
  
(he throws up)  
  
Ivan: Carrots...Why's it always carrots? I didn't even eat carrots!  
  
ROLFT's voice: Will Mr. Thatch please report to the bridge...and whoever took the 'L' from the MOTOR POOL sign, ha-ha, we are all very amused.  
  
Ivan: *starts walking*  
  
Girl (who happens to be the one who was muttering earlier, and also happens to be Sammi): *not looking where she is going and runs into Ivan* Oh, hi, Mr. Ivan! Thanks again for letting me on this expidition!  
  
Ivan: No problem!  
  
(when he gets there)  
  
Menardi: *turns around* Good day, Mr. Thatch.  
  
Ivan: AH! It's you again! *under his breath* The stupid evil monkeys ALWAYS curse me with bad luck....  
  
(Kraden drives up in a wagon)  
  
Kraden: I've got a bone to pick with you, blondie.  
  
Menardi: This better be good, cookie, or I'll fry you.  
  
Kraden: What's the meaning of all this? You done filled my wagon completely full to bustin' with non-essentials! Parsley, garlic, paprika, CILANTRO!? What am I gonna do with CILANTRO!?  
  
Menardi: *rolls eyes*  
  
Kraden: *picks up green leafy veggie* WHAT'S THIS!? EWWWW!!!!  
  
Menardi: Lettuce.  
  
Kraden: Lettuce!? *pretends to throw up* LETTUCE!?  
  
Menardi: It's a, like, VEGGIE, Cookie. We all like, totally need the like, four basic like, food groups!  
  
Kraden: I got you four basic food groups! Beans bacon, whiskey, and lard!  
  
ROLFT's voice:All hands report to the launch base!  
  
Menardi: Pack it up, idiot cowboy!   
  
(after they are down to submarine level)  
  
(Ivan is confused, not knowing where to go. He accidentally runs into Picard)  
  
Picard: Hey, kid, if you're looking for the merry-go-round, it's back there. *walks off*  
  
Ivan: Ummmm...sir? You forgot you dy-dy-dynamite...  
  
Picard: Oh, thanks.  
  
Ivan: Say, what else have you got with you?  
  
Picard: Ummm...matches, wicks, fuses, glue, cherry bombs, notepads, and...paperclips. Big ones. You know, uhhh...office supplies.  
  
Ivan: Right........  
  
COTTBS: IVAN! COME OVER HERE!  
  
Ivan: What is it, Mr. Whitmore?  
  
COTTBS: I want you to meet Commander Rourke. He's the same guy who led the Imil team!  
  
Iodem: Pleasure to meet the grandson of old Thaddeus. I see you have the journal. Nice pictures. I prefer Old Western myself.  
  
COTTBS: Pretty impressive, huh?   
  
Ivan: Man, when you settle a bet, you settle a bet!  
  
(all crew members get into submarine)  
  
Sammi: Okay, that'sa where we'll stop for the day!  
  
(after filming)  
  
Sammi: Ya know how both Atlanteans and Lemurians live a long time?  
  
Ivan: Yeah, what about 'em?  
  
Sammi: Well, you know the king in the movie? The original one?  
  
Ivan: Yeah.  
  
Sammi: Well, since Lemurians and Atlaneans are so much alike...Ya see, Picard is 200,000 some odd years old, and he still looks young. The atlantean king actually looks old, so he must be a million, billion, gazillion, bajillion...  
  
(two hours later)  
  
Sammi:...Kachillion trillion years old.  
  
Ivan: T_T That's nice.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did ya like it? As always, plz review! 


	4. The Third part that Isn't The Prologue A...

Lemuria: The Lost Empire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. I do not own Atlantis: The Lost Empire, either.  
  
YAY! I am updating! YAY! To The Reviewers-  
Fofa the Wind Goddess- A kachillion is a WHOLE lot! That's all I know! Like, a lot more than a trillion.  
Destiny Waterborn-Yes, I will keep writing, but I cannot guarantee that I will keep writing fast.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sammi: All right, we're gonna start filming! Ivan, are you ready?  
  
Ivan: Yup!  
  
Sammi: Dora?  
  
Dora: *nods head* 3, 2, 1, and... ACTION!  
  
AROLFT (over the loud speaker): Tonight's dinner will be bacon grease, showers of gravy to follow...who wrote this?  
  
Scriptwriter: *appears out of nowhere* I did! *disappears*  
  
Ivan: *sits down on bed and yawns*  
  
(Agatio slowly emerges from top bunk, glaring at Ivan)  
  
Agatio: You...have disturbed...the DIRT!!!  
  
Ivan: What the...  
  
Agatio: You have disturbed the dirt! You evil evil person! You messed up all my beautiful dirt! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ivan: What's it doing in my bed?  
  
Agatio (talking very quickly): You ask too many questions! Who are you? How many Djinn do you have? Speed up!  
  
Ivan: Ummmm...  
  
Agatio: I will know soon enough! (takes some dirt off of Ivan's finger and stares at it) These are all the microscopic fingerprints of the mapmaker! *licks it* And...LINGUIST! THIS IS A BIG OUTRAGE! YOU MUST DISAPPEAR! GO AWAY! NOW! OUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUT!!!!  
  
Ivan: *is pushed right into Navampa*  
  
Navampa: Uh-oh, sat in the dirt, huh?  
  
Agatio: *glares at Ivan*  
  
Navampa: Agatio! I'm disappointed in you! *takes out bar of soap* Watch out! This thing's LOADED!  
  
Agatio: *hisses at the soap*  
  
Navampa: *waves soap around* Back! Back, evil creature! Back to the inky black darkness from which you came!  
  
Agatio: *screams like a girl and hides under covers*  
  
Navampa: *cheerfully* Don't worry about him! *pulls out big saw*  
  
Ivan: Eep!  
  
Navampa: Nice, huh? I hear it can cut through a femur in 28 seconds. I bet I can cut that time in half! *sticks thermometer in Ivan's mouth* Where are you from?  
  
Ivan: Mmm mm mmm.  
  
Navampa: Cool, I've got family up there. You fish?  
  
Ivan: M mmm.  
  
Navampa: Me, I hate fishing. I hate--*is suddenly cut off*  
  
Chichiri: *appears out of nowhere* You hate FISHING!? How COULD you, no da!? FISHING IS A PERFECTLY RESPECTABLE THING TO DO, NO DA!  
  
Sammi: CUT!!!  
  
(Dora stops filming)  
  
Sammi: Chichiri, what the HECK are you doing here!? This is a GOLDEN SUN fic!  
  
Chichiri: Well, you never make any Fushigi Yugi fics, no da.  
  
Sammi: You do have a point there...But still, now I'm gonna have to add to the disclaimer because of you! *clears throat* Disclaimer Continued: I do not own Fushigi Yugi either.  
  
Chichiri: Sorry, no da. *disappears*  
  
Sammi: Okay, now, Navampa, start back at the beginning of the line you were on before you were so rudely interrupted.  
  
(Dora resumes filming)  
  
Navampa: Me, I hate fishing. I hate fish. Hate the icky ones, hate the tasty ones, hate all those scary huge monster ones. *takes out two big jars* I'll need you to fill these up for me.  
  
Ivan: *spits out thermometer* With WHAT!?  
  
AROLFT: Will Ivan Thatch please report to the bridge?  
  
Ivan: ALL RIGHT! Ummm, I mean, darn, we were having such a nice conversation...  
  
Navampa: Nice meeting you  
  
Ivan: Yeah, same to you. *walks out of room*  
  
Sammi: And....CUT! We'll stop here for today!  
  
Ivan: Why?  
  
Sammi: Because I said so.  
  
Piers: AND because she's lazy.  
  
Sammi: Oh, DO shut up, Piers.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*laughing her head off* sorry about that, but I couldn't resist!  
  
Piers: Sorry about what?  
  
*stops laughing just long enough to answer Piers* I was talking to the readers, dodo brain.  
  
Piers: Yeah, but still, sorry about what?  
  
Putting Chichiri in the chapter. I just thought it would be so funny! *resumes laughing her head off*  
  
Piers: Yeah, that, and he's your favorite FY character.  
  
That too. Anyways, as always plz review! *starts rolling on the floor laughing*  
  
Chichiri: *appears out of nowhere, looking thoroughly annoyed* Hey, It's not THAT funny, no da!  
  
*this only makes me laugh harder*  
  
Chichiri: *disappears, still looking annoyed*  
  
Piers: Somebody get me outta this loony bin! 


End file.
